


While My Guitar Gently Weeps

by SarcasticaLily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, inspired by song video, not a complete story, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticaLily/pseuds/SarcasticaLily
Summary: This is an idea I’ve had for a while but never sat down to write it. Right now, it’s just a rough, very rough, outline but if anyone has any suggestions as to how I can imporve it, I would welcome them.





	While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell me how to mark the stories as complete?? I can’t find the button anywhere

Lance cleans houses by day, plays guitar for fun and a bar job at night. 

Keith, Pidge, Allura come into town and hear him play at the bar. 

Keith talk to lance about the places they’ve been, things they’ve done. Lance says he wishes he could go see the world but he can’t. 

Keith asks him to come along for one day, they’d be back by the next night. 

Lance goes along, has a really good time, and has to go back to work the next day. 

Lance goes back to cleaning, thinks about Keith the whole time, his mama notices and asks him what’s wrong, he tells her he wants to go along with them. 

She tells him to write to her if he goes along, she supports his decision either way. 

Lance sings at the bar one last time, sings his heart out to Keith to let him know how he feels but runs out before Keith can talk to him. 

He catches them before they leave the next morning and kisses Keith. 

He feels like adventure.


End file.
